Harry Potter Sex Adventures
by Morethanyouthink
Summary: The times when Harry and those in the series get some. Out if order, but will have basically everyone in the series fucking each other.
1. Chapter 1

_This_ is the sleazy story. I try to be eloquent in Not Too Talkative lemons, but this is the dirty stuff. When I say sleazy, I mean dirty, random sex with no restrictions. Enjoy, but know that this won't be like my other.

* * *

It is the recovering period in the third book, and Harry lies in a private room. Hermione is visiting to 'talk'. Harry lay in bed, and Hermione cleaned up around him. "So" she says "Can you turn your head?" Harry says "Umm... Yeah?" Hermione responds "Well, don't." A rustle, and Harry catches a blur of motion to his right. Then Hermione walks in front of Harry's bed, naked. Her breasts are small, but perky, and her dark nipples are erect. Her slit is visibly wet, and she has Harry's wand on one hand and her's in the other. She climbs up onto the bed, and pulls Harry's dick out. She licks her lips and starts working his cock until it becomes erect, then Harry grabs her by her breasts and jams into her ass. She starts riding him, sliding up and down on his dick. She grabs the wands in one hand and slips them into her cunt. She moans in her pleasure and rears back, sitting up, and starts driving up and down on Harry's erection. Her breasts bounce up and down as she moves, and she lets out little gasps as Harry starts working his hips against her tight asshole, sliding in and out. Hermione slides the wands in and out of her pussy, making small blue sparks travel around the area. Harry keeps driving, gaining speed and feeling her ass slap against his thighs. Harry grips the wands and drives them in and out of her cunt, making Hermione gasp. Harry pushes his hips up into her and comes inside her ass, filling her with his sperm. Hermione clenches Harry's dick as she too comes, and grabs his hand, driving the wands into her cunt, leading to her coming all over them. The wands tremble and let out sparks that travel all around the area if Hermione's cunt and Harry's dick in her ass. She let out a gasp as they spurted together, and Harry grasped he breasts, pinching her nipples. Hermione slid off Harry, and picked up the washcloth. She wiped her juices off Harry's hand and the wands, and the jizz off her ass. She slid Harry's dick back into his pants and pulled her jeans and pink hoodie back on. Harry smiled sleepily at her and says "Maybe we can... talk some more later." Hermione says "I'll see you when you get better."


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place in the midst of the Hogwarts Battle, in the forest with the Death Eaters.

* * *

Voldemort listenes to the messenger's report on the front line from his black smiles in pleasure, and beckons for the messenger to go. As Voldemort surveys the group in front of him, and a certain Death Eater catches his eye. He stands, and says in a booming voice "Death Eaters! Leave us! I must speak with my... Most faithful Lieutenant." All the dark wizards left, except for Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort stood from his black throne, and pulled out his trusty yew wand. Bellatrix said "What is your command my lord?" Voldemort smiled, his face turning slightly back to his handsome Tom Riddle face. He waved his wand, and Bellatrix's robes came flying off. She started panting softly "I see my lord" She stood up straight, holding herself like one used to seduction. Her breasts were large, despite being slightly weathered by age. Her cunt is wet already, and she held her legs open. Voldemort walked forward, and rearranged his robes until his dick was exposed. He walked up to Bellatrix and pushed her down to the ground. She went down to her knees, and wrapped her mouth around his cock. She slid it in and out of her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking it gently. She slid it in and out as he moved his hips and grasped her head, sliding harder and harder in and out of her mouth. She sucked harder and harder, until finally he felt himself come, spurting his sperm into her mouth. She pulled her head back, and he pushed her down onto her back. He was already hard, and he thrust into her cunt. He pushed his dick in deep, making Bellatrix scream. She arched her back, and he pumped in and out of her, and grabbed her breasts, feeling the weight as he slid in and out of her wet cunt. She pushed Voldemort to the ground, and reoriented herself and started to ride on top of him, sliding herself up and down on his dick. As she pounded on top of him, Bellatrix came, spurting along the length of his cock. Bellatrix tumbled off Voldemort, and Voldemort grasped her head, and stuck his dick again in her mouth. At first she was surprised, but then she worked it back and forth, sucking harder. Voldemort grasped her nipples as she sucked, and pinched them hard. She let out a small moan and flicked the tip of Voldemort's dick with her tongue, causing him to come in her mouth. She let out a moan of pleasure again as Voldemort's sperm filled her mouth. He pulled himself out midway through, and spurted his jizz over her head and breasts. Voldemort stood up, summoned Bellatrix's robes, and manipulated them around her. Then he walked back into the spider nest, and prepared to send out his booming request for Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place in the sixth book.

* * *

Harry sat in his dorm with Ginny. She bustles around, organizing the room. Then she bends over to pick up a small piece of paper, revealing her tight jeans. Harry stood up from his bed, and walked forward. Before Ginny stood up, Harry reached up her shirt and grasped her breasts. She let out a gasp of surprise, but went along with it, grinding her hips against Harry's crotch, drawing out an erection. Harry slid out his dick, and then slid Ginny's pants down to her ankles. She let out a whisper for him to continue, removing her shirt, and Harry thrust into her asshole. She let out a gasp, and Harry started sliding in and out, with his hands locked on her breasts as a handhold. She was pushed forward and back, letting out little sounds whenever she went forward. Harry reached down to her cunt and started fondling it, before drawing his wand and thrusting it in. Ginny gasped at the penetration, and reached down to start ramming the wand in and out. Harry slammed his hips against her tight ass, and felt her hips push against his dick inside her. She came first, spurting onto the wand and making it let out a bolt of red light. Harry came second, grasping her nipples tighter and releasing his seed into her ass. He pulled out and let the rest out over her bare back. She gasped at the feel, and Harry brought her around so she faced him on her knees. She got the idea and grabbed his dick, working it in her hand until it was hard. Once Harry was ready, Ginny slid his dick into her mouth. Harry groaned as Ginny started sliding it in and out if her mouth, rubbing it with her tongue. Harry reached down and grabbed her breasts, squeezing hard. She started sucking harder, and reached down to continue driving Harry's wand in and out of her. They came together, and Harry pulled out of her mouth and released over her breasts. Ginny rammed the wand in harder, and spurted over the handle again. Harry walked over to the shower and turned it on, stepping in. Ginny joined him a second later. Harry turned to her, and pushed her up against the wall with a kiss. She mumbled through the kiss "You have the sexual stamina of a horse" he grinned and thrust into her cunt. She gasped and started to work her hips in motion to Harry's, with the shower washing over them. His hips slapped against hers as he slid in and out, and he grabbed onto her breasts and pinched the nipples. Harry came hard, emptying into her cunt, drawing out her own orgasm. She spurted along the length of his dick, and their ejaculations mingled. Harry kissed her once more, and they got back to washing.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the dorm, working on their homework. Ron slapped his head and said "Damn! I have detention!" He packed up his things and Harry saw him out. Harry climbed the steps back up, and walked in. The bed still had the homework, but was empty. Harry looked around, and shifted the lamp to illuminate the shadows. Hermione was sitting on a couch against the wall. Her pink cardigan was pushed up, showing off her small firm breasts. Her jeans were off, and she had her legs spread and bent, her fingers open her slit. Her mouth was open, gasping slightly with her eyes locked on Harry's, sliding a finger in and out of herself. Harry walked over to her, undid his belt and pulled his cock out. He grabbed her hand, pulled it out and replace it with his erection. Hermione gasped, and Harry started thrusting his hips against her's, sliding in and out of her wetness. He gripped her breast with one hand, the other around her head and pushed back and forth inside her while she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Harry brought her down on the couch and yanked the t shirt off her shoulders as he drove deeper inside her. Harry pushed his hips against her, and she arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure. Harry grasped her breasts and pushed down into Hermione, and she came, letting out onto Harry's cock. Harry pulled out, and drove into her asshole, driving in and out rapidly, eliciting a loud gasp from her. Harry pushed in hard, and came inside her, feeling her clench around him as he let out into her. Hermione pulled Harry gently out of her, and her hand on his cock made him get hard again. She looked at him saucily, pushed Harry on his back and drew him inside her. She slid up and down on him, and Harry grasped her ass, bouncing her up and letting her fall onto his hips. Finally, Harry came inside her, spurting inside. Hermione collapsed exhausted on top of Harry, with him still inside her. Harry grabbed a blanket and drew it over them, before succumbing to exhaustion and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sits in class, bored out of his skull. No one was there except a few sixth years who didn't go to hogsmeade. Harry had been stopped from going on this visit after an incident in his dorm, with Hermione's panties being found on his bed. Harry thanked God Ron didn't find out. While listening to the new professor drone on about some obscure spell, the door swings open. The doorway is empty. Complaining about the castle and it's drafts, the professor shuts the door. A few seconds later, Harry feels a tap on his leg. Harry looks down and sees Lavender Brown, covered in a cloak. Harry mutters "Muffliatio!" To cover the noise and whispers "What are you doing?" Lavender smiles and responds "It's a bedazzlement cloak. I'm unnoticeable." Harry grins and whispers "What are you going to do about it?" Lavender reaches forward and unbuckles Harry's pants. She draws out his cock and slides it into her mouth. She slides it in and out while Harry tenses up in his seat. Lavender's experienced mouth worked on his erection, sliding in and out until Harry came in her mouth. A little gasp came from below the desk. Harry glanced down and saw Lavender pulling down her skirt. She wasn't wearing anything beneath it. She positioned the cloak to properly cover her body and Harry's erection, then slid backwards onto it, drawing Harry's erection into her wet slit. She slid back and forward under the desk, while Harry fought to stay still. He heard soft rustling past the noise of her buttocks slapping on his legs. Lavender had drawn down her shirt and was playing with her full, perky breasts. She glanced back at him with a sensual grin on her face. Harry felt her come, her inner walls tightening on his cock. This drew out an orgasm from Harry, who grabbed the desk tightly as he let out his seed inside her. She gasped underneath him as he filled her. Harry glanced down and saw her repositioning herself and pulling on her skirt. She reached for her shirt, then paused and grabbed Harry's cock. She worked it in hand until it was hard again. She slid it between her breasts and slid back and forth, making Harry bite his lip in pleasure. She slid back and forth with his erection sliding on the soft skin of her breasts. Harry held on, until Lavender licked the tip of his erection, then he came out onto Lavender's breasts. Lavender leaned back, then pulled out her wand and vanished the mess. She touched the tip of the wand gently to her tongue, bundled up the cloak, and walked out of the class. Leaving Harry with another half hour of boring class. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a little break from Not To Talkative. Double the HPSA to compensate!

Harry received a watch. Hermione drones on about her books and Harry clicked a small center button. The room fell silent. Ron and Hermione stood frozen, so Harry shot up and looked at them. They were frozen. Harry checked the stairs and saw Dean walking up the stairs. Harry grinned at the thought of what he could do with this night, Harry didn't sleep. He clicked the watch on and off, enjoying the freezing off Ron's snores. In the middle of the night, he heard movement in the common room. He clicked the watch to freeze time, and slipped downstairs. Harry walked in to Bellatrix standing frozen in the room. Harry walked forward and took her wand out of her hand and slid it into his belt. He saw Bellatrix's low cut maroon dress, and got some ideas. Harry slipped the dress off her shoulders, revealing her large breasts, still perky. Harry pulled down the dress and exposed her entire naked body. Harry cast an emotion spell, to incite lust into Bellatrix. Harry grasped her breasts with one hand, squeezing tight, and slid his hand over her slit, making her wet quickly. He then clicked the watch with one hand on her breast and the other sliding in and out of slit. Immediately Bellatrix gasped with pleasure, her eyes glazed. She braced herself against the table behind her as Harry slid his fingers inside her deeper, making her gasp. Harry clicked the watch as he pushed his fingers in and out of her wet slit, making her moan. She laid back on the table and grabbed her breasts, rolling the nipples in her fingers. Harry sped up massaging her slit, until she gasped loudly and squeezed her breasts as she came. Harry pulled her legs up and pulled out his erection. Bellatrix let out a murmur, and Harry slid his hardness into her ass. Harry drove into her, pushing her back along the table. She spread her legs and Harry reaches forward and grabbed her breasts, working them in his hands as he slid in and out of her asshole. She reached down and slid her finger gently in and out of her slit as Harry pushed hard into her ass. Harry came up into her ass and she let out a scream of pleasure. Harry stood back as Bellatrix stood up, then went down on her knees. She grasped Harry's re growing erection and worked it until it grew hard, then placed it between her breasts, and started sliding back and forth. Harry felt her large breasts around his shaft, and the soft friction as Bellatrix slid her chest back and forth along his shaft. Bellatrix stopped suddenly, and grasped his erection in both hands, then slid it into her mouth. She worked expertly, curling her tongue around his shaft, and bobbed her head up and do an until Harry let himself out inside her mouth. She gasped and sat back. Harry quickly stood up and double clicked the watch, freezing Bellatrix where she sat. Harry pulled on his pants, and walked up the stairs. He would pay a visit to her later...


End file.
